


JEALOUS

by AiSe94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiSe94/pseuds/AiSe94
Summary: DEREK IS JEALOUSDEDICATED TO: HEEELLP!!!I HOPE YOU LIKE IT





	JEALOUS

It's been two years since the last events in Beacon Hill, the Hale-McCall pack, can breathe a little peace. 

But Derek is definitely not at peace, no sir, Derek-I'm pissed all the time- Hale is not, all because of "that". 

Let's go back, exactly one hour before Derek entered HIS house and saw HIS husband looking in love at "that". 

At 29 years old Derek Lee Hale, werewolf, full-time alpha, businessman, architect, son of the ancient alphas Thalia and Alexander Hale, husband of the spark of the pack , the new emissary of the Hale family: Stiles Stilinski -Hale . 

Derek was in his office, watching the blueprints to build a new reserve in Beacon, supernatural dangers were scarce in these times, the pack was inactive, well not so much.  
Nobody imagined it but Christopher Argent was the new mayor of the city, while the psychotic Uncle Peter was a most bizarre housekeeper, Allison was in New York as the representative of the Hale-McCall herd. 

Scott and Kira were responsible for safeguarding the reserves of Beacon Hill, especially where the Nemeton branch was located. Scott was the ranger / veterinarian of the pack, while Kira was an independent activist fighting for the rights of the supernaturals. 

Isaac and Cora were the cubs of the pack. 

Jordan Parrish and Noah Stilinski, had moved out of Beacon after the Sheriff's retirement, although they kept in touch with the alpha every day.

Lydia was a teacher at the local high school and Stiles right hand, she was also an interior and garden designer.  
Jackson was Derek's partner in the construction company, both put cash and force . 

Well, the good Stiles, the spark, the anchor of the grumpy alpha of the magical Beacon Hill, the semi- druid, the emissary, the mother of the pack, the bigmouth, Stiles had studied law, finished the course course, but when he met Penny, Derek and Jackson's real estate agent, took a second race, guess what ... Exactly: Stiles was Derek's personal assistant as well as his real estate agent ... The perfect couple ... 

Ok ... going back to the story, Derek was looking at the plans for the new reservation, he felt the great need to return home, something in his heart dictated, there were still two hours left until the end of the day ... he was the boss , fuck his employees, he would go home with his Stiles. 

The well-known black cameraman roared when he was turned on and was directed to the cobbled road leading to the damn luxurious Hale-Stilinski mansion. 

Jackson's Maserati, Stiles' Jeep, Lydia's BMW, Peter's R-8 and Chris's truck were parked in front of his garage, the smell of roast beef flooding his nostrils, everyone saluted the alpha, who made his epic entrance, frowning, chest out, jaw clenched, muscles tense, oh yes ... Lydia had material to make Mieczyslaw curl. 

Derek entered the house, and looked carefully for his husband, when he entered that room of all kinds of blue and white tones and saw his heart stopped. 

The alpha growled. " That " took away his moments with His Stiles. 

His Stiles, his husband, his mate, his moon, his companion, HIS EVERYTHING, the fucking hyperactive human whom she always built into the walls and threatened to tear out her throat with her teeth, the human she had sworn to protect, the only one that allowed him to challenge him with his verbal diarrhea, which he allowed to call him "Dog", the same one that these moments had no eyes for him, his gaze fixed on "that" looked at him as he looked at him, they were at the same level in how much the affections of the human.  
That human, who swear to love him, respect him in his own way, that same human who was ignoring him, Derek growled louder to be noticed. The giggle that released "that" made him soften his expression. 

\- Welcome honey, how's your day? - I ask a Stiles stuffed  
\- Bored, I just wanted to get home, to have a moment with you, and I find part of the pack in the garden, and I expected you to welcome me as usual and you do not, instead I see you here all hearts with "him" - scowled the alpha  
\- Oh my God! Derek, do not tell me you're jealous of Noah - the milky-skinned human laughed  
\- Mmmm - was Derek's answer  
\- Sour wolf, but it's not the cutest little thing you've ever caught, it's ours, "he said as he approached the older one, when Derek smelled the barely two months old baby, his heart melted, and that his firstborn was the most beautiful of the world.  
Noah Alexander Lee Hale-Stilinski, was born on August 23 in his grandparents' wedding anniversary , one crazy night, Derek put his eyes in red and he drinks what he tried to imitate, failing to do so he made the characteristic frown of his father, which was funny in the dark.  
Stiles being still hormone, burst into tears, his family, his husband and son, his pack, how many lives sacrificed to achieve his little miracle, how much suffering, how much pain, but the joys and love surpassed all the negative.  
Derek and Noah felt the sadness of the human , yes, Noah was an alpha wolf born, the only thing he inherited from his "mother" was his snowy body bathed in moles, just that, or so his parents expected. Of all the rest, trademark of Hale Co., hair like ebony, bushy eyebrows and those beautiful and indecipherable green eyes, that when he cried turned gray or green moss when he did not eat at his time.  
No, Derek was not jealous of his son, Derek loved his offspring more than accepted, taking her small body in his s hand s, I cling to Stiles and hugged him leaving the child in the middle of both your wolf emerged ...  
\- Mine - was the animal growl that came out of the alpha  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
\- They owe me twenty bucks - said the banshee, the wolves and the hunter, they paid their debts  
\- Shit Lydia, you always win - I scream Jackson  
\- Obvious stupid , I always do it - I stick my tongue out to the blond  
Derek and Stiles watched their pack from the window, and smiled when they saw Lyds paid; while Noah swallowed Stiles's nipple  
\- What bet? - Derek asked  
\- How fast you would get irritated at not seeing me as soon as I arrived - he said kissing him hungry  
\- Do you think that when Noah falls asleep, we could have that moment I told you about - Derek pinched Stiles' other nipple and holding his fingers to his mouth, savoring his son's personal elixir - how the heck Noah can love this - he said making faces, Stiles laughed  
\- You do not say the same thing behind closed doors - the human put the baby in his crib and they went out in silence.  
They left through the back door and Stiles ran to the forest, that was the signal for Derek , he transformed into a wolf and followed his prey, when they reached the clearing, the hyperactive human was swimming naked in the small stream, Derek returned his humanity was stripped of his clothes and joined his husband, his moon, his everything.  
\- I love you Derek -  
\- I love you Stiles, as I never imagined loving an irritating and sarcastic human like you-  
\- Do not ruin the moment - Stiles kisses him, with contained passion  
\- One month - sigh Derek  
\- A fucking month - second the human  
They did not return until late at night. Isaac and Cora made Noah cute  
\- Maybe next time and if they give me a little sister - said the brunette  
\- We will still be more men - said the blonde with curlers  
Derek and Stiles smiled ... they had started with fatherhood before and yes ... Derek once felt jealousy, but no longer, he would never have them again, unless that night if they had conceived a girl or Cora took a boyfriend, then yes ... Derek jealous wolf dad was worse to fear than a grandfather pointing his shotgun at you.  
Jealousy is another way of showing affection, a very dangerous and possessive form ...


End file.
